Learning from Experience
There comes a time in a story when the hero or heroine, or someone they care about, shares and/or tells them about an experience in their lives. These can range from talking to a consultant to using an experience to help the hero/heroine on his/her journey, usually to see what he has been missing or help him understand the truth. Various kinds of experience that shared by characters mary vary, which could be either: * A painful past/dark secrets that they originally didn't want to share with anyone. * A dream/destiny that they intended to fulfill. * Hero/heroine/other good guys/villains' backstory. * A destiny/task that needs or is needed to be fulfilled. In either case, the hero/heroine would not only motivated more to fulfill his/her destiny/duty but also discovered better means to solve the problem at hand. Examples * Garrett tells Kayley the story of how he lost his sight and his dream of becoming a knight, leading our heroine to tend to him and help him rediscover his bravery. * Beans tells Rango of how she spent her life dreaming of the day water will come to Dirt. * Aided by Fish, Eggs tells Winnie Portley-Rind the story of how his father gave him to the Boxtrolls as an infant to save his life. * The Mayor of Cole Junction tells Bulletproof Jackson the story of Grimm Jim's ascension to power and reminds him that the town has found a new hero in him. * Nick Wilde explains to Judy Hopps about his dreadful past, about being the only predator to join the Junior Ranger Scouts. * Mufasa teaches Simba about the Great Kings the of the Past, who will guide him. * With Judge Hopkins tells Norman Babcock about tragic mistake where they killed Aggie Prenderghast because they were scared of her and that the curse is their punishment, as well as attempts that done by Norman's predecessors to keep Aggie's vengeful spirit in check, were not improved anything, Norman realized that he had to reasoned with Aggie so her spirit and judges' can rest in afterlife once and for all. * Aunt Lucinda tells the Grace children the story of how she lost her father and wound up in a psychiatric hospital. * In MAR anime, Alan reveals to Alviss that he had a childhood trauma where he once befriended with a boy named Pamp and tries to encourage him to strengthen his heart so he won't scared anymore with the bullies. But his means to help the poor boy horribly backfires due to Alan himself went too far by revealing him an ARM as means to encourage him, only for it stolen by him and every single one of the houses where the bullies live set ablaze. * Dracula tells Jonathan that he lost his wife in a fire caused by an angry mob, something which made he become paranoid with mankind and his dilemma over the relationship between his daughter Mavis and Jonathan himself who is in fact, member of the very race he was paranoid with. * Beans tells Rango about her childhood dream, giving him the courage to find the missing water. * Doc Hudson explains to Lightning McQueen that he was banned from racing after recovering from a horrific accident where sadly, he immediately forgotten by everyone. This inspired Lightning whom, though had the chance to be the winner in his fateful race, chooses to helf Weathers to ensure that Weather won't suffer the similar fate with Doc Hudson was and learned that victory is not everything. * Eddie Valiant explains his backstory to Roger Rabbit about his brother's death. * Prince Naveen tells Tiana about his life in Maldonia and that when his parents cut him off, he realized he wasn't capable of doing anything on his own until he met her. * Stu Pickles tells Tommy about having the responsibility of becoming a big brother to Dil. * Horace Nebbercracker reveals his motivation why he pretended to be a child-hater for years to DJ and his friends for the sake of keeping the wrathful spirit of his wife at bay and to prevent her from going on a killing spree. * Osmosis Jones told Drix that he induced Frank from an oyster and made Frank vomit on Mrs. Boyd. * Jolt explains to Springer that disobeying his orders was him following the veteran's second rule of engagement. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes